Radioactive
by thatredheadgirl12
Summary: This is a story about Lucas Taylor. Set before, during and after the events of Terra Nova. Sam and her brother, Max, arrive on the same Pilgrimage as Lucas. Starting a new life is hard, but adding a love that never should have existed only helps to complicate things. Will everything work out or will Sam's heart be crushed into a million pieces?
1. Chapter 1

I was 16 when I came through the portal. My brother, Max, and I were part of the Second Pilgrimage. Max had been recruited because, at only 20, he was one of the best doctors in what was left of the world. He was something of a prodigy. Our parents had died when I was 14 and Max was 18, leaving us to fend for ourselves. The only reason I was permitted to come along on the pilgrimage was because Max and I were all each other had left. It also helped that I was planning to join the army as soon as I hit 18. The people in charge of recruitment figured Commander Taylor wouldn't mind getting a potential soldier.

Stepping through the portal, I blinked and squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight streaming through the trees. Remembering what the announcements at Hope Plaza had said, I started taking short, shallow breaths in order to get used to the oxygen-rich environment I had just entered. A middle-aged medic made her way towards me to make sure I adjusted to this new world. Once she saw that I was, she headed over to another person that had just come through the portal. I glanced around the clearing and spotting Max, walked over to him.

"You alright?" he asks.

Rolling my eyes, I say, "Of course, Max. If I wasn't, don't you think there would be a medic attached to me?"

"Don't get smart with me, midget," he says as he flicks my forehead, "you know I worry about you, what with your recklessness and complete disregard for safety."

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Before he could respond, the soldiers started herding everyone towards a trail through the woods. We were finally on our way to Terra Nova.

* * *

**This is the first fanfic I've ever done. I've been reading for a while but just now got the courage to upload my own. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the forest was surreal. Everything was so colorful and alive; so unlike the world we had left behind. Max was having an in-depth conversation with one of the medics so I was left to my own thoughts.

Looking forward, I saw one of the soldiers drop back to talk to someone. The soldier had an air of authority to her so I figured she was someone important. I couldn't see the man she was talking to because he was facing forward and there were other people between us but I was able to make out brown hair and that he was maybe six inches taller than my 5'6'', making him around 6''.

I strained to hear what they were talking about, just barely making out the words.

"Your father is excited to see you, Lucas," the soldier was saying, "he's really missed you."

Lucas didn't seem affected, saying, "I'm sure he is, Lieutenant. He always was a family man." Sarcasm rang through his words.

"You know he loves you, Lucas. He regrets not being around more but he had to prepare Terra Nova for the Pilgrimages." With a shock, I realized that this Lucas guy must be Lucas Taylor, Commander Nathaniel Taylor's genius physicist son.

Tuning back in to their conversation, I heard, "Eavesdropping is rude, Sam."

Jumping in shock, I turned to see Max smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "I wasn't eavesdropping. I was taking in the sights and sounds around me." He laughed at me so I elbowed him and turned my attention back to the path ahead of us.

We weren't walking for long before the trees opened up. Stepping out into the meadow, our eyes were immediately drawn to the structure in front of us.

The fence surrounding the colony had to be almost 50 feet tall and there were guard towers stationed periodically around the top of the fence. My eyes widened and my jaw fell open. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Lieutenant moving toward me.

"Amazing, isn't it?" she asks, "We've made a lot of progress since the first Pilgrimage. I'm Lieutenant Washington, and welcome to your new home."

We had arrived at Terra Nova.

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

We had quickly been herded into Terra Nova and ushered towards a large structure with a balcony that overlooked the colony. It was from this balcony that Commander Taylor addressed us for the first time.

"Welcome to Terra Nova, folks..." I tuned out the Commander's voice as I looked around. There was quite a bit of construction as the soldiers perfected the colony. Clearly, there was a lot of work to be done before any other Pilgrimage came through the portal. The housing units looked really cool though. They all looked big enough to house entire families, which would be good as most people coming through the portal would have a family. They were all the same size and the longer I looked at them, the more excited I became.

Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, meaning that someone was staring at me. I glanced around discreetly, and found my eyes drawn to a boy that looked to be maybe 3 or 4 years older than me. He was tall with neatly combed brown hair and the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. He was incredibly attractive and that made me wonder why he was staring at me. I was 5'6" with wavy dark reddish brown hair, blue eyes and freckles. Sure, I was in shape; I had to be if I wanted to be ready to be a soldier, but he was older than me and surely could get anyone he wanted. _Ugh, Sam you're way over thinking this. He probably thinks you look funny or something. Just ignore him. _I thought as I forced myself to look back at Commander Taylor just as he was finishing his welcome speech.

"Now, I'm sure you're all tired and just want to find a place to sleep and call home. My soldiers have all housing unit assignments with them, so if you just find one of them, they can direct you to your new home." The Commander ended.

I looked at Max and he smiled at me, "Ready to go home?"

I nodded and noticed Lieutenant Washington walking toward us. She nodded to Max and said, "I can take you to your unit. I'm sorry, but I never caught your names before."

"I'm Max Tucker and this is my sister, Sam," Max said, gesturing to me, "I'm a doctor."

The Lieutenant shook both of our hands, took a look at her plex and then pointed in the direction of some of the housing units. "This way," she stated while moving in the direction she had just pointed to, "so Sam, are you planning to finish school here in the colony or are you going to apprentice with someone?"

"I've actually already finished school. I want to be a soldier but I don't turn 18 for another year and a half so I don't know what I'm gonna do," I responded with a shrug.

Lieutenant Washington smiled, "Well then, you should work with your brother in the infirmary."

Furrowing my brows, I cocked my head to the side and asked, "What for? I don't want to be a doctor or nurse."

"A person with a background of medicine is more useful to us than a person without," she declared, "just look at me. I've stitched up my fair share of wounded soldiers that, without my help, probably wouldn't be here. It's up to you, of course, but I highly recommend it. And this way, your brother can keep an eye on you." At that, she winked at Max and he struggled to hold back his laughter.

"What is with you people thinking I'm irresponsible," I huffed, "so I had a few mishaps; that doesn't mean I need a babysitter."

Lieutenant Washington and Max laughed loudly at that causing a few heads to turn toward us. Even I couldn't help but to chuckle at the sound of their laughter. Just then, I got the feeling of being watched again. While Lieutenant Washington and Max talked about my past recklessness, I casually glanced around and found my eyes locking with the same guy from earlier. _What the heck? What is this guy's problem? Stop staring at me! _I rolled my eyes as I turned away from the guy for the second time today.

Tuning back in to what Max and Lieutenant Washington were talking about, I heard, "Alright, this is your unit. I'll go to Commander Taylor now to make sure he's ok with Sam apprenticing for you. It was nice meeting you two. I'll see you later." With that, the Lieutenant walked away, back towards the command center.

"Well this is it," Max looked at me, "ready to take a look at our new home?"

* * *

**And here's chapter 3! As requested, it's longer. I'm still getting used to writing so the chapters will get longer as I go on. Review please :)**


End file.
